


Evening Hunt

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Tux, F/M, Salt And Burn, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple salt and burn takes place at a fancy gala, and you and Dean have to dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Hunt

You smooth the front of your dress down one more time. The dress was shiny, a deep deep purple, almost black in color. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. A simple cut, it hugged your curves, ending right above your knees. It was a gorgeous dress, however you felt uncomfortable. As a hunter, you hardly ever had a chance to dress up, and it felt weird.

"Do I really have to do this? Can't you two go?" You yell, before applying lipstick.

"You know the invitation says for a couple. And I'm not going to pretend to be a couple with my own brother, so get your butt out here!"

You glance one more time in the mirror before walking into the motel room. You stand there nervously, as both Sam and Dean's backs are towards you. Dean is the first one to turn, and his mouth drops open.

"Wow Y/N, I always knew you were hot, but wow, you clean up good."

Sam faced you also, and whistled. "You look very nice, Y/N."

Dean glared at his brother, "Don't you dare hit on my girl!"

Blushing from the attention, you walk over and grab your purse from the table, checking to make sure it had all the important items, lipstick, gun, salt, lighter.

You slide on your heels, taking a minute to become accustomed to the extra height, and look at Dean. Dean had rented a tux, and dang, he looked good!

"Ready pretty boy?"

"Hey I'm not pretty, I'm handsome! And yes, I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road."

Dean helped you climb into the Impala, and you started on your way to the Country Club. It was an old building, built in the 1800s. Lately it had been overcome with ghostly sightings, and the ghost had been getting violent. Sam had done his research, and you knew you had to find an old gentleman's hat and burn it.

Dean pulls into the driveway, annoyed when a valet asks for the keys.

"Dean, he's just going to park it, don't freak out." You whispered in his ear. Dean complied, glaring daggers at the young valet.

"One scratch on my Baby, and you won't live long enough to see your next birthday!" Dean threatened, enjoying the fact that the boys face turned ghostly white as he carefully climbed into the Impala.

You slap Dean on the shoulder. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Did you really have to scare that poor boy like that? He's just doing his job."

Dean mumbles under his breath, but places his hand on your lower back, guiding you through the doors being held open by uniformed staff. Deans hand feels warm through the thin fabric of your dress, but still you shiver. Not from cold, but from the electricity running between you.

"Can I help you?" A tall, thin, graying man asked, holding a clipboard. He was looking down his nose at Dean, and it really irked you. Dean looked amazing in his tux, better than any of the men there.

"Yes sir, I'm Mr. Paige, and this is my fiance. We're expected." Dean told him, ignoring the man's bad manners.

You soon made it into the ballroom, your jaw dropping at the opulence. Diamonds, and gems sparkled from each ladies neck and throat, while the men sported expensive watches and cufflinks. Men in fancy uniforms carried silver platters with fancy appetizers and champagne.

You grab a glass of champagne as Dean cases the joint. There were security guards at every entrance, which you had expected. According to Sam's research, the hat was located in a hallway off limits to the public, towards the back of the building.

Dean takes your hand, walking around the dancing couples, making his way to the buffet tables located near the back. He lets go, before grabbing a plate, and loading his plate full of food.

"Dean! We're on a hunt!" You scold him. He smiles at you, his cheeks imitating that of a chipmunk. As he munches away, you come up with a plan. 

"Get ready to catch me." You warn him, before pretending to faint. He drops the plate, causing a loud clatter, and catches you in his arms, gently lowering you to the ground. The guard on the door nearest you walks over.

"Sir, is everything okay?"

You can't risk opening your eyes, so you stay perfectly still. You hear Dean. "My fiance must have drank too much, she's a lightweight. Is there any place she can rest for a minute?" 

The guard answers. "There's a room back here. Come with me."

You feel yourself being picked up, carefully, and carried. Dean stops for a moment, and you peak. The guard is taking you through the hallway you needed, your plan worked perfectly. Dean follows the guard into an office, with a leather couch. He places you gently on it, and you wait for the guard to leave.

"How long do you think she will be out?" The guard asks.

"I'm not sure, she's usually not much of a drinker. Maybe an hour?" Dean answered. 

You hear the door open. "Please don't leave this room. I'll be back shortly."

As soon as the door shut, you sat up. "We don't have much time. The hat should be not too much farther away."

Dean glanced at the door. "Why don't you stay here, just in case the guard comes back. I will get the hat, then we can leave, and salt and burn it."

Not wanting to stay put, but knowing it was the best plan, you nod your head, and Dean leaves. You sit there, waiting. Five minutes later, there is a knock on the door.

"Sir, is everything okay in there?"

The guard had come back to check on you. Thinking fast, you fluff your hair up, unzipping your dress, holding it to your chest. You open the door a smudge. "Yes?"

The young guard, looks at you, his eyes getting big. It's several seconds before he can find his words. "Ma'am, I was uh, you need to uh..."

"I'm so sorry sir, I just woke up, and after I've had a little bit to drink I get a little frisky. Can we have a couple of moments?"

The flustered guard nodded his head, his face flushed. "Uhm yes, I guess."

He left, and you closed the door, leaning against it, sighing in relief. Your plan worked, now hopefully Dean didn't get caught. Before you could move, there was another knock. Hoping the guard hadn't come back, you are relived to hear Dean's voice. "Y/N, let me in!"

You open the door, noticing that Dean held a grey wool driving cap in his hand. Before you can say anything, Dean notices your state of undress.His eyebrow raises.

"What happened while I was gone?"

You turn to have him zip your dress up while you explain about the guard. You turn to him, but before you could do anything else, Dean's lips are pressed against yours. You melt into his arms, enjoying the feel of his plump callused lips against your smooth ones. The kiss is over all too soon for your liking.

"What was that for?" You question him.

"Because your so smart, and sexy, and I can't believe how lucky I am." He replied, before slapping you on your rear, stopping the chick flick moment. You glare at him, before opening the door and walking into the hall. You find the door to the ballroom, and open it, seeing the guard standing in front. He blushes when he notices you.

"Thank you so much for your help. It was greatly appreciated." You tell him, winking.

Dean follows you, chuckling at the poor guard. You immediately leave the ballroom, wanting to leave, and finish the salt and burn. Dean waits for the valet, nervously tapping the table as he waits for Baby to be brought around. She pulls up, and he checks her over, sighing in relief when there is no visable damage. He opens the door for you, before climbing in and driving off. 

15 minutes later, you pull into the parking lot of the motel. Sam heard the Impala, and opens the door, standing in the door frame. Dean hands him the hat, and he sprinkles salt on it, before lighting it and dropping it in the trashcan. All three of you watch as the hat burns away.

"Well how was it?" Sam questions, while Dean hands everyone a beer.

You recap the night, all of you surprised with how easy the hunt had been. Sam nods his head, before leaving for some food. Once he's gone, you head to the bathroom to change out of the dress.

"Stop." Dean tells you. You turn, surprised.

"I'm sorry that you haven't had a chance to dress up, or that I haven't taken you on as many dates as I should. Seeing you tonight, all dressed up, made me realize how bad I've been in this relationship. Keep the dress, we're going on a date in the next town."

You were surprised. Your relationship was what you figured a hunter's relationship would be. It wasn't in your nature to dress up, and want to go to fancy places. 

"Dean, I've never wanted any of that. That's not me. I'm more than happy with the nights of greasy fast food and the hood of the Impala as our seat, with the stars our movie. That's who we are, and I love that."

Dean nods, understanding and love on his face. "Thank god. I was worried you would want to do something like that again. This is why I love you."


End file.
